WonKyu ::: Way For Love
by fanboyHAE
Summary: REMAKE! Tubuh mereka sama – sama lemas. Kyuhyun terjatuh lemas, begitu pula Siwon, menimpa tubuh Siwon dibawahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun masih terengah – engah. Siwon menghujani punggung Sunggyu dengan cuimannya. Meninggalkan bercak – bercak merah dibeberapa tempat./bad summary/ RAPE(?). NC17 . LEMON. YAOI. BL. DLDR. RnR please :)


Seorang _Namja_ berjalan sendiri dalam kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti seluruh pandangan. Hanya ada sedikit penerangan yang menyinari tempat itu. Bahkan sang rembulan–pun tak menampak—kan keindahan sinarnya. Berkali – kali ia merapatkan pakaian yang di kenakannya untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya dari angin malam yang menusuk, sangat dingin, seakan – akan dingin itu menembus hingga ketulang yang terbalut kulit putih pucat miliknya. Sesekali ia menggesakan kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih.

Ia berjalan dengan gontai, ia tak tau arah dan asal berjalan. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Di arahkan pandangannya menuju seluruh arah, sampai ia menemukan sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya masih 'hidup' diantara bangunan yang lain, yang sama sekali tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan.

Dengan langkah berat dan sedikit gontai, orang itu berjalan menuju tempat itu. Sebuah toko yang satu – satunya masih buka di tengah malam yang menusuk ini.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** Mature

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Hurt(?)

**Pairing:**

Siwon X Kyuhyun

**Warning: **BOYLOVE, YAOI, NC, LEMON, OC, OOC

THIS IS REMAKE FROM MY ANOTHER FF!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**I'VE WARNED YOU!**

.

.

.

"Selamat datang tuan." Sambut _Namja_ manis, saat pintu Minimarket yang kini sedang di jaganya terbuka. Memperlihatkan Seorang _Namja_ yang sangat tampan dengan langkah gontai dan muka memerah. Perlahan _Namja_ itu mendekati si penjaga toko. Menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan sangat sulit diartikan.

"Tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sang penjaga toko bertanya dengan nada sopan. Seakan – akan orang itu akan marah jika ia bertanya dengan nada yang biasa. Seperti tadi saat ia menyambut kedatangannya di tengah malam yang menusuk ini. Tanpa sebab _Namja_ itu menatap tajam sang penjaga toko. Seakan – akan sang penjaga mempunyai kesalahan yang sangat besar dan sulit di maafkan.

Oleh karena itu. **Kyuhyun**. Nama sang penjaga toko. Menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu tersinggung dengan ucapannya yang menurutnya biasanya itu. Mungkin ia tersinggung karena di sambut dengan kurang 'layak'. Apalagi _Namja_ tampan dan tinggi itu sedang dalam keadaan sedang mabuk.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu hanya diam saja. Pandangan matanya yang tajam masih tertuju pada pandangan di depannya. Kyuhyun. Wajah manisnya yang sangat menggoda. Kulit putihnya yang pucat dengan indahnya membalut tubuhnya yang ramping. Mata bulatnya yang begitu mempesona. Serta bibirnya yang merah dan siap untuk di santap. Tak lupa pipinya yang sedikit berlemak(?) membuatnya terlihat begitu meng—gemaskan.

Jangan salahkan dirinya yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lapar. Semua orang yang berjiwa _S__eme_ pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia pikirkan terhadap _Namja_ penjaga toko itu. Apa lagi ia dalam keadaan mabuk. Pikirannya melayang – layang dan dapat melakukan hal apapun tanpa ia sadari. Di tambah udara dingin seperti menyerang tubuhnya dan kini ia benar – benar ingin mendapatkan kehangatan.

Sungguh, sekarang ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Apalagi ia memiliki masalah yang cukup rumit yang menimpanya beberapa saat lalu sebelum ia mabuk. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kacau dan tatapan matanya yang begitu redup.

Ingin rasanya ia merasakan seluruh bagian dari tubuh _Namja_ yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti itu—Kyuhyun—. Menandai setiap jengkal dari tubuh itu dengan tanda kepemilikianya. Menikmati tubuh yang sangat indah itu dan menjadikan miliknya seutuhnya. Hanya miliknya.

.

.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba menetralisir pikiran – pikiran kotor yang sempat berenang di benaknya. Ia juga tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa ia membayangkan hal yang tidak – tidak dengan orang yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya. Melihatnya saja baru pertama kali. Namun ia juga tak mau menyangkal. _Namja_ yang baru pertama kali ia temui itu sedikit mencuri perhatiannya. Ia tak mau munafik. _Namja_ di depannya itu sung—guh sangat cantik. Mengalahkan kecantikan mantan kekasihnya yang baru putus beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ini pula yang menyebabkan _Namja_ yang terkenal tidak pernah mabuk – mabukan ini berani mencicipi bagaimana rasa dari minuman yang disebut alkohol. Sehingga membuatnya mabuk seperti sekarang.

Ah. Tentang mantan kekasihnya itu, sebaiknya kita lupakan saja. Lebih baik mensyukuri karena telah putus dengan orang itu. Dari pada akan menyesal pada akhirnya.

"Tuan. Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara Indah Kyuhyun membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat ia mengembalikan pikirannya ketempat semula dan menatap _Namja_ itu dengan tatapan yang lembut. Berbeda dengan tatapan yang tadi.

"Aku Hiks… Ingin membeli obat penghilang mual hiks..." jawab _Namja_ itu dengan diselingi cegukan. Menandakan bahwa _Namja_ itu memang benar – benar mabuk dan sedang diambang kesadarannya.

"Saya mengerti. Bisa ikuti saya. Saya akan menunjukkan tempat obat itu berada." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lembut. Kemudian mengajak _Namja_ itu menuju ke deretan rak – rak yang paling pojok dan jauh dari tempat pembayaran—Kasir. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kyuhyun tinggal menunjukkan dimana obat itu berada, tapi karena ia cukup kasihan melihat keadaan _Namja_ itu yang sudah mabuk berat, jadi ia tak tega. Bisa – bisa _Namja_ itu nanti terjatuh. Lagi pula tidak ada pembeli lain.

.

.

.

Saat _Namja_ itu tak sengaja melihat belahan leher Kyuhyun yang begitu mulus dan menggoda. _Namja_ itu kembali dialiri dengan pikiran yang sempat dibuangnya jauh – jauh tadi. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sungguh iya tak tahan untuk menikmati tubuh _Namja_ cantik itu.

Ah sial. Pikirannya mulai diambil alih oleh napsunya. Keadaanya yang tak memungkinkan seperti ini, karena mabuk, membuatnya sangat susah mengendalikan Napsunya yang mulai membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia frustasi.

Bingung.

Resah.

Dan bernapsu.

Napsu. Saat ini pikirannya berhasil di ambil alih oleh Napsu dan gairahnya yang memuncak. Seluruhnya.

.

.

.

"Ini tuan Obatnya," Kyuhyun menyerahkan obat dalam bentuk kemasan itu kepada _Namja_ yang menjadi pelanggannya di tengah malam ini sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat _Namja_ itu semakin tak tahan ingin segera menikmati setiap lekukan tubuh indah yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

Kyuhyun terus saja tersenyum manis. Tanpa menyadari bahaya yang akan menimpanya setelah ini.

Alih – alih _Namja_ itu mengambil obat yang hendak di berikan Kyuhyun kepadanya, kini jari – jari kurusnya bergerak perlahan dan membelai wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Sungguh Tuhan sangat mencintai _Namja_ ini. Wajahnya bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun. Begitu indah. Matanya yang begitu bersinar dan bibirnya yang begitu menggoda.

Jemarinya terus saja menyelusuri dan mengelus pipi tanpa noda milik Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget, karena mendapatkan perlakuan dari orang yang tak didekatnya itu.

"Indah... Kau benar – benar indah indah..."

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget mendengar nada suara _Namja_ itu yang terkesan mendesah dan berbahaya. Dan lagi tatapannya yang sempat lembut kini memandanganya dengan penuh napsu dan seakan ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menepis dengan kasar tangan pelanggannya itu. "Apa yang ingin anda lakukan tuan... Jangan bercanda... Sebaiknya anda menyingkir dan berhenti memandang saya dengan tatapan anda!"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh _Namja_ tampan itu dengan kasar, ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin dan mencoba tidak memperdulikan tatapan _Namja_ itu yang semakin mengintimidasinya.

Walau _Namja_ itu pelangganya. Namun ia juga dapat memprotes jika pelanggannya melakukan tindakan diluar batas seperti tadi. Apalagi mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengenal.

Kyuhyun berniat mengusir _Namja_ itu lagi, namun ia merasakan sebelah tangannya ditarik secara paksa, hingga membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Onyx gelap bertemu Onyx cerah.

Dengan kasar _Namja_ itu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membentur sebuah pintu tepat dibelakangnya. Dengan cepat _Namja_ itu membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan mendorong Kyuhyun masuk kedalamnya. Ternyata tempat penyimpanan barang.

"Tuan Apa yang an—"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang yang dingin dan basah menyentuh bibirnya dengan sangat kasar. _Namja_ itu menciumnya dengan bringas, melumat bibir Kyuhyun penuh napsu dan tanpa ampun. Kyuhyun juga dapat mencium bau alkohol dari _Namja_ itu.

Kyuhyun segera memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia mencoba mendorong _Namja_ itu. Namun kedua lengan kekar _Namja_ itu mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Menyebabkan Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

"Hmmmm... Ngghhh..."

Kyuhyun mengerang. Mendengar erangan _Namja_ cantik itu, membuat hasrat _Namja_ tampan itu semakin mencapai puncaknya. Digigitnya bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa membuka sedikit mulutnya. Dengan cepat _Namja_ itu memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. Mengecap habis seluruh rasa yang ada disana, rasanya manis dan membuatnya semakin gila.

Lidahnya terus bermain di seluruh bagian mulut Kyuhyun, hingga lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Kyuhyun. Kemudian mencoba mengajak bermain lidah itu. Saling dorong dan jilat.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya Kyuhyun mendorong bahu _Namja_ itu. Karena dirasanya pasokan udara mulai menipis dari paru – parunya. Mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun, _Namja_ itu melepaskan ciuman mautnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah dengan nafas yang terngah – engah, sampai – sampai _Namja_ itu dapat mendengar dengan jelas deruan suara Nafas _Namja_ cantik itu. Bibirnya bengkak dan basah akibat ciuman panas dan kasar tadi. Membuat _Namja_ tampan itu bernafsu untuk segera menikmati tubuh pemuda itu.

"A- apa yang anda lakukan Tuan..."

_Namja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya, menuju sosok Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya. Membuat Kyuhyun beringsut mundur hingga akhirnya terpojok di sudut ruangan. Tanpa memperdulikan pekik protes dari Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan hingga terlentang dilantai ruangan yang cukup menusuk kulit karena dingin. Dengan cepar _Namja_ itu menindih tubuh mungil dibawahnya.

"Panggil aku Siwon. Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. Tak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku. Tak ada yang boleh melihat tubuhnya yang indah selain aku. Tak ada yang boleh menikmati tubuh ini selain aku. Dan kau manis. Kau hanya boleh mendesah karenaku."

Kyuhyun hendak membuka mulutnya saat lidah _Namja_ bernama Siwon menyelusuri leher jenjang dan belum pernah disentuh, leher miliknya. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengerang saat Siwon mencium, menghisap dan mengigit lehernya. Dan itu dilakukan dibebera tempat. Sehingga membuat leher Kyuhyun yang tadinya putih bersih, sekarang dipenuhi dengan tanda – tanda kemerahan.

Selesai dengan leher Kyuhyun, Siwon mengangkat sedikit badannya daan mencoba membuka baju Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Awalnya Kyuhyun mencoba memberontak, tapi karena tenaganya yang kalah besar dengan Siwon, ia hanya bisa pasrah, hingga kini tubuh bagian atasnya terpampang dengan jelas.

"Seperti dugaanku. Tubuhmu memang sangat indah _Chagiya_... Kau milikku.. bibir ini... tubuh ini... semua ini adalah milikku..."

Mata hitam milik Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya sekarang. Seperti ada aliran listrik yang sangat besar menikam jantungnya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat.

"Aku ingin kau menyebutkan namaku saat aku merasuki lubang sempitmu, _Chagiya._.."

Demin Tuhan. Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana membesar dipanggal pahanya dan sedikit menggesek ke juniornya. Membuatnya memerah seketika karena merasakan pergerakan yang sangat intim itu. "Kau bisa merasakan Milikku sudah tegak bukan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sedangkan Siwon tertawa. "Bahkan aku belum mengetahui siapa namamu _Chagiya_... Aku ingin meneriakkan Namamu saat aku mencapai puncakku nanti... Sungguh..." Siwon menunduk, menjilati perbatasan antara leher dengan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu _Changi__y__a?_ Hemmm?" Siwon kembali bertanya kemudian menggigit keras perpotongan leher dan bahu Kyuhyun. Sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana.

"Eunghhhh... Cho Kyu— Hyun.. Ahhh..." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil mengerang, karena Siwon terus melakukan aksi yang sama seperti tadi dibeberapa tempat, membuatnya enggan mengakui bahwa apa yang dilakukan Siwon memang sangat nikmat.

"Kyuhyun? Hemmm... Nama yang cantik. Secantik dirimu..."

Tanpa basa – basi Siwon segera melepas dengan paksa celana yang melekat ditubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun. Kemudian membuangnya kesembarang arah. Membuat Kyuhyun benar – benar telanjang sempurna. Memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya yang sangat indah dan junior yang sudah menegak sempurna.

Tangan Siwon kini mulai meraba tubuh bawah Kyuhyun, meremas – remas pantat Kyuhyun yang lembut dan kenyal itu. Sungguh ia tak sabar ingin segera menikmati lubang sempit itu.

Matanya menatap lapar tubuh indah dibawahnya. Lalu ia menunduk dan tanpa aba – aba langsung menikmati puting milik Kyuhyun yang berwarna kecoklatan yang menggiurkan itu. Jilat – Gigit – Hisap – ia melakukan kegiatan itu secara terus menerus pada puting Kyuhyun. Secara bergantian. Membuat Kyuhyun mengeluh panjang karena perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Antara sakit dan juga nikmat.

"Kau sungguh Nikmat..." Siwon menyeringai. Dengan terburu – buru ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga ia polos tanpa busana seperti Kyuhyun. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbalut otot – otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Sungguh sosok yang sangat di idam – idamkan. Apa lagi dengan junior yang berdiri dengan tegang, seakan menantang sang lawan untuk segera menikmatinya.

Siwon kembali menyerang leher Kyuhyun, turun ke puting dan dada _Namja_ sipit itu, membuat Kissmark ditubuhnya yang indah semakin tercetak jelas dan semakin banyak. Lidah Siwon terus turun, menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap seluruh permukaan kulit Kyuhyun yang dilewatinya. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengerang menikmati sensasi yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya.

Kini tubuh Kyuhyun penuh dengan tanda kepemilikannya. Membuat Siwon menyeringai senang melihat hasil karyanya pada tubuh indah Kyuhyun yang menggoda itu.

Siwon membuka lebar kedua kaki Kyuhyun. Hingga ia dapat melihat jelas junior Kyuhyun yang mengacung dan menantangnya serta lubang sempit berkerut milik Kyuhyun yang ingin segera ia rasuki dengam juniornya yang sangat besar dan panjang.

Jari – jari Siwon mulai memasuki lubang kenikmatan yang belum pernah disentuh siapapun itu, secara perlahan – lahan. Satu jari pada awalnya, membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget karena merasakan benda asing yang mencoba menerobos lubang sempitnya. Dilanjutkan dengan jari kedua Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun mengeluh karena rasa sakit yang seakan merobek lubangnya. Terakhir jari ketiganya, mencoba mencari celah diantara kedua jarinya yang lain. Kyuhyun mememik keras saking sakitnya.

"Ahhhh... S –Stop ... Sa –Sakit Tuan... Keluarkan... Arghhhhhh"

Siwon segera memasukan penis mungil milik Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang sedang Kyuhyun rasakan. Sementara tangannya yang menganggur segera memainkan testis Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Siwon memaju – mundurkan kepalanya dan menghisap kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan kuat, tangannya masih terus bermain di testis Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. CROT CROT CROT!

Sperma Kyuhyun tumpah didalam mulut Siwon yang masih setia mengulum penis Kyuhyun. Tanpa rasa jijik, Siwon menelan habis seluruh cairan yang keluar dari kejantanan Kyuhyun dan masih hangat itu.

Nikmat. Sungguh Nikmat.

"Cu... Cukup Tuan... Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Saya mohon hentikan..."

Siwon mendongak. Mata hitamnya memandang mata sipit Kyuhyun yang terlihat sayu dan sudah mengeluarkan banyak air mata. Sedangkan ketiga jarinya masih sibuk terkubur didalam lubang sempit Kyuhyun. "Panggil aku Siwon _Chagi._.. Aku tau kau sangat menikmatinya... Benar bukan?"

Siwon kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan ganas. Dan dengan segera ia melepaskan tiga jari yang sempat bersemanyam dilubang sempit itu beberapa saat.

Siwon melepas ciumannya. Kini ia sedang mempersiapkan Penisnya untuk memasuki lubang kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya. Dikocoknya sebentar, kemudian ia mempersiapkan tepat didepan opening berkerut itu. Digesek – geseknya pada dinding luar sejenak. Sebelum perlahan Siwon mulai memasukan sedikit demi sedikit Penisnya.

"ARGGGHHH... SAKIT SIWON_.. JEBBAL_... KELUARKAN..."

Siwon tidak sabaran. Dengan sekali hentak ia berhasil memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang Kyuhyun yang sangat sempit itu. Ia mengerang nikmat saat otot – otot rectum Kyuhyun mengapit penisnya dengan erat.

Sempit.

Hangat.

Berkedut.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya dapat menangis dan menahan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat peuh dan panas. Kyuhyun yakin saat ini lubangnya robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Siwon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, maju – mundur dengan perlahan awalnya. Namun semakin lama, ia memasukan penisnya dengan tempo yang cepat. Membuat Kyuhyun ikut terdorong dan mengerang akibat menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Ia serasa terbelah.

"ARGGGG SAKIT SIWON... Hentikan!"

Siwon tak perduli. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Otot – otot Kyuhyun yang sempit terus menghimpitnya dengan kencang. Membuatnya semakain gila dan mepercepat In – Outnya pada lubang Kyuhyun. Siwon terus bergerak. Menarik kembali hingga tinggal kepalanya dan kembali mendorong maju penisnya dengan cepat dan kuat.

Ia sungguh menikmati lubang sempit Kyuhyun, merasakan kejantanan yang dimanja dengan sedemikian rupa. Membuatnya mengeluh kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin merasakan kenikmatan saat penis Siwon menubruk sesuatu didalam sana. Jauh didalam tubuhnya. Bahkan saat ini ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sedang diperkosa oleh _Namja_ yang tak dikenalnya. "Enghhhh... Ahhh.. di – sana..."

"Ahhhhh"

"Nggghhhhh..."

"Lebih cepat..."

"Uhhhhhhh..."

"Si – Won... Disana Ahhhhh..."

Siwon semakin bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya saat mendengar desahan yang berasal dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merasakan nikmat yang sama seperti apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Aku keluar AKHHHH~~~~". Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan puncaknya diperut dan di dada Siwon, sementara Siwon masih terus menabrak Prostat Kyuhyun berulang kali, hingga akhirnya ia pun mencapi puncak dengan dorongan terakhir dan dalam di lubang sempit Kyuhyun, jauh didalam tubuh Kyuhyun dan memenuhi tubuhnya saking banyaknya cairan yang di keluarkan oleh Siwon.

Sangat Penuh.

Perlahan Siwon mulai mencabut penisnya dari lubang Sunggu. Dengan segera ia membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas menjadi menungging.

Tanpa aba – aba. Siwon segera menasukkan penisnya kembali kedalam lubang Kyuhyun. Membuat mereka berdua sama – sama mengeluh nikmat. Selama beberapa menit Siwon terus menghujam Prostat Kyuhyun tanpa ampun. Membuat ruangan itu, menjadi sangat bising dengan suara desahan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut masing – masing. Hingga mereka kembali memuntahkan Hasratnya berulang – ulang.

Tubuh mereka sama – sama lemas. Kyuhyun terjatuh lemas, begitu pula Siwon, menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun dibawahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun masih terengah – engah. Siwon menghujani punggung Kyuhyun dengan ciumannya. Meninggalkan bercak – bercak merah dibeberapa tempat.

Siwon menarik wajah Kyuhyun kebekakang. Kemudian menempelkan bibir mereka selama beberapa saat sampai mereka tertidur dalam damai dengan kejantanan Siwon yang masih tertancap di lubang sempit Kyuhyun.

Saling mengisi dan tak akan menyangka bahwa setelah kejadian ini sesuatu yang saling mengikat akan mengubah jalan hidup mereka.

.

.

.

REMAKE DARI FF YANG LAIN ATAS PERMINTAAN TEMAN SAYA YANG WONKYU SHIPPER :D

Followme : **fanboyHAE**

**R n R?**


End file.
